


First Sight

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Fleur and Bill meet for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Assignment 6 at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum.

Fleur made her way down to the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. It was the morning of the third task for the Triwizard Cup and she couldn’t help but feel nervous. Her school’s pride was riding on her success. Plus, if she was honest with herself, she was still shaken by her less-than-stellar performance in the second task. Those cursed Grindylows.

When Fleur found her way into the tent, she was immediately engulfed in a hug by her mother. “Mama, you’re smothering me” she said in French.

Once Fleur’s mother finally let get of her, the champion turned her attention to her little sister. Wrapping her in a warm embrace, Fleur asked “How are you, Gabrielle?” She’d been worried about how her sister had been ever since the second task.

“I’m fine” said the younger girl, sounded exasperated. Fleur supposed she’d been asked that question a million times since her time down in the Hogwarts lake.

Just as Fleur was about to ask her mother how their journey to Hogwarts had been, she noticed a man with red hair enter the tent. A very handsome man with red hair. Fleur supposed he was related to that boy with red hair that always hung around Harry Potter.

Fleur’s mother said something to her, but the blonde didn’t hear her. Instead she made her way over to the redheaded man and the woman he supposed must be his mother. Pasting on her best smile, she said “Hello. Are you here to watch Harry compete?”

She’d been addressing the man, but it was his mother who responded. “Of course we are” said the woman. “He’s as good as family. Bill here came all the way from Egypt to watch.”

That raised Fleur’s interest. “You work in Egypt?” she asked. “What do you do there?”

Bill smiled at the French girl. “I’m a curse-breaker for Gringotts” he said. She could tell from the way he spoke he was proud of his work.

“That sounds like such an interesting job” said Fleur. “But dangerous.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could handle it” said Bill. “You’re the champion for Beauxbatons, after all.”

Fleur tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled again. “That is very kind of you to say” she said.

“Bill is so modest” said Bill’s mother. “He’s brilliant at what he does, always has been. He was Head Boy while at Hogwarts, you know.”

Bill turned red in the face. Fleur could tell he was embarrassed by his mother’s bragging.

“That is quite impressive” said Fleur to Bill. Turning to his mother, she said “You must be very proud of him.”

Just as the woman was about to respond, Fleur’s mother called out to her. “I must go” said Fleur. “My mother can be very persistent.”

Bill laughed. “Believe me, I know the type” he said, with a glance to his own mother.

“William Weasley, you had best behave yourself” his mother said.

Just as Fleur was heading back to her mother and sister, she felt a hand on her wrist. Turning, she saw Bill looking at her.

“I do hope to see you again” he said.

“I hope so too.”


End file.
